


All the Beautiful Conditions

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [24]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Thaos ix Arkannon/Eydis Webb (mentioned), Thaos ix Arkannon/Inquisitor Deòiridh (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Sometimes he still finds it strange how ordinary their relationship is in Nona’s eyes.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	All the Beautiful Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts), [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> [thanks for suggesting Anna Tivel's song _Dust and Magic_ for N/T, Seren, it kills me with feels every time <3 the song didn't inspire this ficlet - Nona being a cute LK fluff did - but it's what finally made it happen]

Sometimes he still finds it strange how ordinary their relationship is in Nona’s eyes. Maybe it is because of how young she is. At first, she was hesitant, but once she accepted her feelings, things changed fast. Love, in some ways, is very simple for Nona. Their duties are always there, in the background, but it is as if she could move onto another level, where they can simply be partners. It shows even in the way she addresses him.

Despite his long existence and many lifetimes, Thaos is not very used to that. At least not when everything remains within the Leaden Key. Usually, he always stays the Grandmaster and Woedica’s high priest. Sometimes it is more a tease and a jest than true respect for his mission, as it was with Eydis – even if she still respected his knowledge and strength of will. Sometimes, like it was with Deòiridh, reverence and uncertainty make it a little easier to draw the lines he should not cross, not until it’s too late – but regrets are something he is allowed. Unlike some souls, guilt could never make him forget – it _reminds_ him.

There have been exceptions, of course, but so far most of his lovers have had some reservations or preconceptions about their relationship. Sometimes, he plays along, in one way or another, because failing to meet those expectations would only complicate things.

With Nona, it is different. She has been wondering, yes, but she kept dismissing any dreams until suddenly they happened. And after that, she simply accepts their relationship as a part of reality, despite being more aware of their duties than most.

It is in the way she reminds him to get some sleep, laughs into their kisses. There is no disbelief or apprehensions, no intrigues or power games, even no teasing and flirting. Just joy and caring.

The little memories he gives her – a ring, dinner, a nearly perfect kiss – don’t really astonish her, not in the way something very unlikely to happen would. Those things are unexpected, but the same way ordinary surprises are, and she accepts them readily with a happy smile on her lips.

Maybe that is why she is so stunned later, when he kneels down for a moment and kisses the scar on her ribs. It is his way of showing appreciation for everything she has done so far, of acknowledging her devotion. Of... apologising, perhaps, for everything that will come later, for all trials and complications.

Serving Woedica is not easy, and the secrets and unsaid mysteries are difficult to bear. Even if they seem manageable at first, in time they always become too much. Nona knows parts of this truth, and can already sense the rest – and still, she is so eager to help him. But no matter how genuine her love is, there will be things she will come to regret later. And in the end, he will not be able to spare her.

That is why, whenever possible, he will keep trying to make things seem as she sees them – as if they were just ordinary people. Even if they are both keenly aware that is not the case. But as hard as admitting her feelings was for Nona, once she did, everything is easy – helping if she can, just being near if she can do nothing more.

And that – just her presence – helps, too, maybe more than she will ever know. It is a relief to be able to just touch and breathe, to not think and to fill his mind with someone else’s emotions until he can recall how it used to be. Not experience it, not fully, but memories can go a long way when you are a cipher. And Nona loves him enough so that he can remember many things.

Their lives will become much more complicated very soon. It will not be easy, for either of them, even if partly for completely different reasons. One way or another, they will survive it all – but if they try, perhaps they will survive it _together_. Because here, when they are in each other’s arms – this is the only place where everything can always remain simple.


End file.
